Photos
by sockospice
Summary: This was written in April 2005 but never posted here. Possibly one of the first Centon fics to see the light of day. Inspired by the now erroneous belief that it was John who took the pictures of Randy in a towel that are now all over the net. A girl can dream, eh? Short, PWP, posted for nostalgia purposes. John Cena/Randy Orton. Back then, the pairing didn't even have a name.


**I originally posted this to adultfanfiction dot net in 2005. April 2005 to be exact. I think I was pretty much one of the first to write Centon. It was those pics of Randy in a towel that started it all off - basically I read somewhere that it was Cena who took the pictures (I know, this has now been found not to be the case, sadly, but a girl can dream). I just found my AFF account and figured that I may as well post this over here. For nostalgia's sake. Enjoy. **

Title: Photos (1/1)  
Rating: NC-17  
Content: Slash PWP  
Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue  
Distribution: Camelot, my site, anyone else please ask first  
Characters: John Cena, Randy Orton  
Summary: Inspired by finding out that it was Cena that took the infamous shower pics of Randy. Pure smut.

"John, what's that in your hand?" Randy asked cautiously. He'd just stepped out of the shower and was stark naked except for the white towel he was using to dry himself off.

"Pose for me." John Cena produced a digital camera. "I need some sexy pictures of you to jerk off to when we're not together."

Randy grinned. John knew just what buttons to press, and someone as cocky as Randy was bound to be a natural exhibitionist. He pulled all sorts of poses as John snapped away.

"Do I get some pictures of you?"

"Maybe." John pulled his t-shirt over his head. "Depends."

"On what?"

"On whether you can get the camera off me." John promptly pulled the elastic waist of his sweatpants and boxers and dropped the camera in. The metal was cold against his cock, but he knew that Randy would soon remedy that.

He wasn't wrong. The younger man almost leapt on him, pushing him against the locker room wall, and kissing him. One hand reached down to rub John through the soft material of his sweatpants. The sensation of his cock being rubbed against the cold metal of the camera was weird, but nice at the same time.

Breathless, John pulled away. "You're a cocktease, Orton."

"Mmmm." Randy was without words as he kissed John again, this time gently easing his hand inside his boxers, groping him a little before retrieving the camera with a smug grin. "I win. Do I get my photos now?"

"No way." Cena's eyes lit up with laughter, like he would make it that easy. Plus, he was horny as hell, and he wasn't going to do anything until he had Randy's cock buried deep inside of him.

"So what do I have to do?" Randy's voice was dripping sex, he knew what was on John's mind, and he sat back on a bench, idly stroking his cock as he waited for his lover to articulate exactly what he wanted.

"You know what I want."

"Say it."

"You… inside me… now."

Randy grinned. He leaned over to his bag and grabbed a condom and some lube out of the side pocket. "Come here sweetheart."

John immediately complied, ridding himself of his remaining clothes as he did so. He grabbed the lube from Randy's hand and drizzled plenty over the young man's fingers. He knelt on the bench over Randy, and felt him slip his hand around, and then a finger gently massaging and probing, sending shivers and bolts of electricity through him.

"You like that, don't you?" Randy murmured.

Groans of pleasure were the only response. Randy stretched his lover a little more, until he was incoherently begging for something more. It sent a frission of power and happiness through Randy to know that he could reduce this man to such begging.

He handed John the condom. "Wanna put this on me sweetheart?"

John eagerly responded, ripping the packet open with his teeth. He placed the condom on the tip of Randy's cock and set to work. If there was one thing about John that sent Randy wild, it was the way he did this, gently easing the condom down with his fingers about half way, and then using his mouth. Randy found it sexy as hell.

With a smile, John got back up and settled himself back on Randy's lap, feeling his fingers inside once more, and then his cock replacing them. Slowly at first, until he was fully sheathed. Then Randy gave John a nudge and the older man slowly began moving, adjusting to the sensations at first, and then faster, feeling Randy meeting him with each thrust. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the sensations, knowing nothing but Randy, his cock inside of him, and hands. His hands worked almost as much magic, one on his hip steadying him, the other on his cock, pumping him, coaxing.

When John clenched his muscles slightly, squeezing around Randy's cock, the young man came undone. He thrust into John with a groan, his orgasm crashing down over him. A couple of seconds later John joined him, his cum splashing on both of their stomachs. Slowly, both came back down to earth, breathing harshly, sharing a quick kiss, before John gently eased Randy out of him and slumped against his chest. Randy quickly got rid of the condom and wrapped his arms around the older man.

"Jesus." Randy was the first to speak. "I think I'm gonna need another shower. Want to join me?"

"Do I ever?" John lifted his head and managed a smile. "Then maybe I'll let you take those photos."

"I'll hold you to that."


End file.
